1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card-receiving device, and in particular to a card-receiving device utilized in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional mobile phone 10 comprising a housing 11, a display 12, a control interface 13 and an opening 14. The opening 14 is formed on a lateral surface of the mobile phone 10, and a subscriber identity module card (SIM card) is inserted therein. U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,096 discloses a card-receiving device for containing SIM cards. However, the SIM card and entire card-receiving device must be removed simultaneously to swap the SIM card, with the SIM card difficult to remove, and easily dropped and damaged.